1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to dental syringes and corresponding apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental syringes are known tools within the medical and dental industries that are typically used to supply air, water, heated water, medicine, or a combination thereof to the oral cavity. A dental syringe can also be used to evacuate the oral cavity by providing a vacuum function. Dental syringes can be used to clean and remove unwanted substances from targeted areas of the oral cavity such as saliva, blood, or debris resulting from procedures carried out on portions of the oral cavity. A dental syringe tip having one or more channels defined therein connects with the dental syringe and provides a way to direct the fluids from the dental syringe to specific areas of the oral cavity. The syringe tip may be replaceable from the body of the syringe after the syringe tip becomes contaminated or damaged, or as a precautionary measure. Supplies of pressurized water and air connect to the syringe to provide the fluids necessary for operation of the dental syringe.